


My Yule Tradition

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Canon Era, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, WinterKnights, Yuletide, sharing a cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Merlin always loved Yuletide but while Uther was king, the feast was banned from the kingdom. Therefore Arthur decided to celebrate it with Merlin secretly. Ever since that day, they kept their tradition.Prompt: Arthur never used to believe in happy endings, dragons, or true love. Until he met Merlin. [...]





	My Yule Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for running this event again. I was looking forward to it the whole year. And thank you to Akii and Taya for the beta/feedback <3


End file.
